If I Fall
by JensenAckles13
Summary: Ever since New York, Tony can't sleep, and when he does he has nightmares. Just when he thinks he's about to get a good nights sleep, the God of Mischief randomly appears in his tower, looking like he just went a couple rounds with the Hulk. So, naturally, Tony lets Loki stay the night. He never expects to end up falling for Loki, both literally and figuratively
1. I'm Tony fucking Stark

_"I am as bad as the worst….."_

He'd been working on the Mark 42 for weeks now. In between spaces of too little sleep and too much alcohol, he'd work on his suits because that was really all he'd known. Pepper had left three weeks ago. Something about being done. Heh. Done. As if anything was ever as simple as simple _done. _No, she hadn't been done. She'd been done with him, sure, but not done with the company, not done with the endless calls asking him to sign the even more endless amount of papers.

"JARVIS?" he asked. Okay, slurred. It was _slurred_.

"Yes, sir?" came the annoyingly emotionless voice. Why hadn't he programmed his AI with emotions? "I do suggest you set the bottle down and get some rest. Ms. Potts has a meeting scheduled tomorrow. And I do think you will be having a lovely meeting with the floor if you do not heed my advice."  
Oh, right. He had.

"Fuck off," is what he tried to say. He was fairly certain it came out more or less sounding like "fkkkuff" but eh, semantics. Rest didn't sound bad. Nightmares were the part that sounded bad.  
He took a long drink of the whiskey, relishing the way it burned down his throat. He looked at the bottle, lifting it in front of his face. Through his blurred vision, he saw it was almost empty, the amber liquid sloshing around in the bottom. He sighed and tilted it up and into his mouth, ignoring the little trickle that slid down his chin. He set the bottle on the table; well, he _tried_. But then, the table ended up being five feet to the left of where it should've been, and _god dammit who was moving his furniture without his permission? _  
The bottle shattered on the floor and he really couldn't bring himself to care because he really just wanted everything to be over because this hurt so much more than it should have and it took the edge off the nightmares and made him sleepy enough to actually _want _to sleep. So he did what any genius would do, and stood and made his way- more or less in a straight line, depending on what ones definition of straight actually was- to the bar, and cracked open a bottle, taking a long pull.

"Sir, did you need something?" came the irritatingly British voice. Oh, right. He'd called his AI's name. Why did he do that? Right, right. He wanted JARVIS to dull the lights.

"Dull the lights, s'too bright…." he mumbled.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS replied, and the lights dulled to a tolerable level. What was he doing? Oh, yeah, drinking. He took another drink, staring off into space. Space. Heh. Wasn't that what he had nightmares about? Not a good analogy. Wow. If he could still criticize his use of words, he hadn't drunk enough.  
He didn't have time to contemplate this before a loud crash above him broke him from whatever drunken reverie he'd been in. He straightened up, grabbing the first thing he could find from his work table, not bothering to figure out what it was. He made his way to the elevator, figuring stairs would be too difficult to work right now. It took two tries to press the right button.

"Sir, I cannot trace the energy signature. It is unknown to me," JARVIS said. Tony sighed. Of course this would happen. On the night he was drunk. On the night he was finally about to sleep. Well, apparently life had an answer to his sleepy ramblings, and that answer was a solid _fuck you_.  
He peeked out of the elevator, and took a tentative step out, making his way to where he thought the crash had come from.  
He saw a pile of green and gold and black and was really fucking confused because what the hell did he own that was consecutively _three different colors_. And then the lump moved. He jumped back, brandishing whatever it was he'd grabbed above his head as he took a cautious step forward and poked at the pile. And it moved again. And moaned.

"I have connected the energy signature to a previous entry in the tower sir. It appears to be-"

Three things happened then. One, Tony completely tuned out JARVIS's voice. Two, the pile rolled over, and three, Tony let out a totally many yelp and whacked the pile with what he was holding.

"Loki," Tony breathed out. Sharp but tired blue eyes caught onto him and a murderous glare was set onto him.

"Figures this is where I would end up," Loki growled. An honest to god growl.

"Sir, I do suggest you call Director Fury-" JARVIS began but Tony cut him off.

"Quiet, JARVIS," he said, narrowing his eyes at Loki. Loki stared at Tony. Tony stared right back at Loki. It went on like this until Loki looked away, eyes roaming around. Tony took this time to look over the god. He looked terrible. He was pale, shaky and sweating. He had a multitude of bruises and nasty looking cuts.

"Might I be the one to say you look ill, Anthony Stark," Loki sneered.

"'_Might I be the one to say you look ill, Anthony Stark'_," Tony mimicked in a completely grown-up fashion. The god raised a brow and carefully stood, swaying a bit. "Well, Reindeer Games, while you're here, you might as well make yourself comfy. I don't have the energy to do anything about you right now," Tony, King of Good Decisions, said without a hint of regret. That was all Tony was able to get out before the ground suddenly got up close and personal with his nose. Heh. See, he knew he'd be able to sleep. He heard a huff of annoyance, felt strong arms lift him, felt the brush of panting breaths against his ear. The last thing he heard was a maniac laugh and a growling voice.

"Didn't you ever learn not to trust the God of Mischief, Anthony Stark?"


	2. What the hell happened last night?

_What the hell happened last night?_

That was the first thing he wanted to know. The second was why he was in bed because, of the few things he remembers, face planting into the ground was definitely one of them. The third is does he really need to get out of bed today? That was the one question he had an answer to. Yes. A big ol' slap in the face yes. Because he was pretty sure he had the God of Mischief in his tower and if said God of Mischief was up to, oh, I don't know, mischief, then Tony would have himself a pretty big problem.  
He slowly sat up, groaning as his stomach rebelled before he bolted to the bathroom, sinking to his knees in front of the toilet and heaving up whatever was in his stomach from the past day. He stood carefully, turning on the sink and splashing water on his face. He stared back at himself in the mirror, blinking. He looked terrible, bloodshot and shadowed eyes, pale skin, hair sticking up at odd angles. A nasty bruise was forming over his right cheek from where he'd accidently nailed himself in the face with…what was it? Oh, right, the fucking wall. Drunk flying in his suit with only the leg pieces was not a good idea. At all. Did he mention he was drunk? And yeah, he was fairly certain he'd broken his wrist. And bruised the entire side of his left leg and hip. Again, drunk flying was not good. Especially when he had concrete walls. He tugged at the waistband of his sweats- had he really been wearing sweats?- and yep, there it was, the ugly bruise blotched across his hip and chasing down his leg. Fuck.  
He shook his head- ooh, ouch, aspirin sounded nice- and made his way out of the room, eyes scanning for Loki. Maybe…maybe he'd been so drunk that he'd imagined the whole thing. Heh. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that his mind didn't lie to him….usually. And sadly, it didn't. He saw the three colored lump- there he went again with the three colors- on his couch. He moved cautiously forward, poking at it. One eye opened, and he was caught in a murderous, poison green glare. Funny how a one eyed glare could do that to him.

"Rise and shine, princess!" he called in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"I will rip out your tongue and choke you with it if you continue with this nonsense," Loki said in a low growl. Tony shrugged but decided it would be best to heed the god's advice because well…come on. He really did like his tongue.

"Okay, fine. How about coffee. That always helps. Do you want any coffee?" he asked, not waiting for an answer.

"JARVIS? Start the coffee," he said.

"Yes, sir," the AI replied in his ever cheery voice.  
Loki's other eye blinked open at the sound of JARVIS's voice and curiosity flashed through the green orbs before the god made his eyes carefully blank. Once the coffee finished brewing, he poured himself and Loki a mug, bringing both over to the couch. He handed Loki his, not getting so much as a thank you, before Tony settled down into the chair across from the couch. He sipped at his coffee and watched as Loki sniffed his cautiously. The god shrugged and took a sip before making a face and conjuring up a cup of sugar. Seven spoonfuls later, and the god was satisfied and the cup disappeared.

"Wow, want any coffee with your sugar?" Tony asked in mild disgust. Who the hell needs that much sugar?

"Why are you still talking, Anthony Stark?" Loki asked, sitting up and looking at him, legs folded beneath him. He looked, for the entire world like he owned the place. He'd clearly made himself at home.

"Because I've been thinking, and I have a proposition," he replied.

"Oh?" Loki asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, 'oh'. So, I know I should probably call S.H.I.E.L.D, but I really don't feel like dealing with the one eyed asshole and his star spangled banner side kick, so I'm going to offer you a place to stay. You follow my rules, you pretend that you don't like torturing cats for fun, and I'll let you stay," Tony said, silently wondering just how crazy he really was.

"What are these rules?" Loki asked.

"Well, don't bother me when I don't want to be bothered, don't go in my lab or my bed room, don't mess with anything that I don't say you can mess with, don't leave the tower unless you're with me or I say you can, no explosions, murders, etcetera, etcetera. You in?"  
Loki tilted his head to the side and seemed as if he was seriously contemplating it.

"Alright. I'll agree to your terms, but I have one of my own."

"Is that right?" Tony raised a brow.

"You do not call S.H.I.E.L.D. Any authorities for that matter," Loki said. Tony pursed his lips and thought about it. Was it wise to agree to that? Well, no one had ever said he was wise, so why the hell not.

"Fine, deal."  
Loki laughed, and it sounded a bit maniacal, maybe a little murderous and his eyes sparkled deviously.

"Fantastic."


	3. The Man of Iron and the God of Mischief

Now that he had the god staying with him, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He couldn't leave Loki unsupervised, no matter what they'd agreed to, and Tony wasn't sure about bringing the god down to his lab. Which left him with a choice; let the god roam free or let him roam free in the lab. Tony sighed and looked at Loki, who was watching him with amused eyes, seeming to sense his dilemma.

"Okay, get your ass up and quit looking at me like that. We're going to my lab," he grumbled, making his way to the elevator. He grabbed the bottle of aspirin on his way. Loki followed him silently, stepping into the elevator with him. They rode down in silence, Tony's eyes subltely moving to Loki's lithe body, his pale, silky skin. Shit. This was fucked up. This was really god damn fucked up.  
They got down to the lab and Tony immediately went to the mini bar, Loki following closely behind. Tony poured both of them a drink, handing Loki his without asking if he wanted it before he moved to his work bench, taking a sip of his drink.

"Up and at 'em. Daddy's up," Tony said. The lights in the lab turned on, music played, holograms appeared and…..Tony found himself bored. He had worked on the Mark 42 until there was nothing left to work on. He didn't have any other projects to start. He'd fixed everything that had needed fixing. For once, he found himself utterly lost as to what to do. And it was then that he could feel the heat of Loki's gaze on him.  
He swiveled around in his chair, facing Loki and meeting his stare, albeit a bit uncomfortably.

"If we've finished with this awkward staring contest, mind telling me why you appeared last night?" he asked after a beat of silence. Loki tilted his head to the side with a shrug.

"I was not appreciated as I should have been, so I left," the god said simply.

"And came here?" Tony challenged, eyes narrowing. Loki snorted.

"No, this was more of an accident. But enough of this," Loki said, pushing away from the table he was leaning against, walking over so he was towering above where Tony was sitting. Tony felt his heart speed up in his chest, certain Loki would hear it, it was beating so rapidly. Instead of whatever it was Tony thought the god was going to do, Loki tapped his fingers against the arc reactor in his chest.

"I'm curious. What is this for?" Tony let out a relieved, maybe slightly disappointed breath.  
He wasn't about to lie- he was attracted to the god. Loki was far too gorgeous to not be attracted to, with those high cheek bones and pale skin and pink lips and- stop it, he berated himself. Not oh-fucking-kay. He was not going to have sex day dreams about the God of Mischief. He was not.

"Long story short," Tony began. "I used to make weapons. One exploded, I got shrapnel in my heart, this thing keeps it out," he said. Short, simple. That was always the way to go. But it didn't seem- damn him- that was the way Loki wanted to go.

"Used to? Why is it that you stopped?" the god asked, tilting his head to the side and perching himself on the edge of the table in front of Tony.

"Uh, because I didn't want to?" It sounded like a question. Dammit, it sounded like a fucking question. Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" The god kept his heated stare on Tony, and Tony felt himself crack.

"Fine, no, it's not. I saw how much damage they caused and decided I didn't want to hurt people like that anymore. Better?" he snapped, swiveling around, his back to Loki. He heard a mischievous chuckle behind him before cool fingers gently took hold of his shoulders, thumbs brushing over the nape of Tony's neck, sending shiver down his spine. Fuck.

"W-what are you doing?" Tony stuttered. No, Tony Stark does not stutter. Well, so much for that theory.

"You think I cannot see the desire written in your eyes? The flush to your skin?" Loki asked, moving around and settling on his legs. "You want me, darling, and everything I have. The brush of my lips across your skin, my touch on every inch of you in which I claim?" Loki leaned forward, his lips against Tony's ear. "You are mine, my love, and I take what is mine." And that was where Tony lost it, crashing his lips against Loki's, rutting his hips up into the god's.  
They made their way to the elevator, unbuttoning shirts as they went, stumbling into tables and over tools. Once in the elevator, Loki pinned Tony up against the wall, his leg slipping between Tony's thighs. Tony let out a soft gasp, his kisses becoming more desperate. Loki sucked a love bite into the hollow of his throat.  
The quite rush of the doors opening interrupted them. It was a quick trip to the bedroom. They had barely made it to the bed before they tore each other's clothes off. Tony felt his breath hitch as he looked over the slender, beautiful body exposed before him. Loki came to lie on top of him, pinning Tony's wrists above his head with one hand, the other tangling in Tony's hair. Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's jaw line, and Tony found the god's lips again, crashing their mouths together.  
It was messy and it was fast but it was incredible. They lay together afterwards, panting but grinning.  
That was only the first of many nights they would spend in the same bed.


	4. It's definitely not love

He didn't love the god- hell fucking no- but he did love how Loki always knew just what to do with his hands when his mouth was busy (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). And Loki- damn him- knew just how to distract him when he was trying to get important things done. Important things like, say, building another suit, which he really didn't need, or starting new weapons to his other suits, which he also didn't need, or even trying to fill out all the paper work Pepper had given him to fill out- and yes, she had handed it to him; handed. She knew he had a thing about that.  
He was currently upgrading a few of his weapons, looking to add a quantum optics unit to record electromagnetic waves and magnify them back, effectively turning himself invisible- sort of; it would more or less project what it was seeing back onto the suit- but, eh, semantics. But of course, Loki was watching him, rather closely, as he took a long drink of his bourbon and examined his blue prints. He didn't turn to look at the god, instead sliding to his next set of blueprints. It was then that he felt gentle hands sliding up under his shirt. He shivered and arched into the touch, letting out a low growl of frustration.

"Not now, Reindeer Games. I'm busy. You've been keeping me from this all week," he grumbled. Loki chuckled in amusement.

"You were up all night last night, and the night before, Anthony Stark, working on this silly little project of yours. I believe you can afford a break," the god purred, rubbing himself up against Tony's back. Tony turned to face the god, pressing a rough kiss to his lips before pulling back with a smirk of his own.

"Wait until tonight, Loki Laufeyson," he said. Loki let out an indignant huff of frustration.

"I have told you not to call me that," Loki growled, eyes narrowed.

"You get to use my full name, I get to use yours," he threw back.

"Oh, but yours has such a nice sound to it," Loki murmured, eyes moving over Tony's face. Tony shrunk back a little under the heat of the gods stare.

"Oh, hush," Tony grumbled, turning back to the holograms.

"Anthony Stark, I am being serious. You have been up a full forty eight hours without rest. I do believe a simple rest is in order," Loki said, voice more serious now. Tony felt his heart pick up and he turned slowly to face the god, surprise written in his features.

"Is that…is that worry I hear?" Tony asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Do not push me, Anthony Stark," Loki's voice was back to a growl. For some crazy, misunderstood reason, Tony wanted Loki to worry, wanted his heart to race whenever they were close the way his own did, wanted the god for far more than pleasure, but rather for those moments in between sex when they could talk about whatever they wanted.

"Are you telling me I need sleep or are you asking me to join you?" Tony asked.

"I suppose both. But at the moment you need a proper nights rest. We'll see how prepared you are in the morning," the god said, before taking Tony's arm and teleporting them. Tony blinked around in surprise and grinned.

"That was awesome," he said, looking at the god.

"Bed," Loki said as a reply, gently pushing Tony towards his bed.

"Yes, mother," Tony grumbled but collapsed into bed, tugging the blankets up to his chin. The lights were flicked off and Tony fell asleep almost instantly.

_ Explosions. That was all he saw. Explosions. And then he heard the yells of his team mates, Rodgers quiet confirmation, the weight of the bomb in his arms. Pepper didn't answer- he saw the flicker of her name across his screen as he tried to call her one last time. He saw the open portal, felt his breath hitch in his chest, his heart pound, sweat dripping down his forehead. It was all terrifying, certain death looming over him, proving Cap wrong, that he was willing to make the sacrifice. The breath rushed from his lungs; he couldn't breathe, could only watch as the bomb floated into the ship, feeling a sense of pride, of horror as it exploded. His lungs burned, his eyes too heavy to keep open, darkness consumed him…._

He woke with a choked gasp, bolting upright, fingers scrabbling at the reactor in his chest, sweat soaking his back. It took too much effort to get another breath in. He tugged his knees up, tucked them tightly to his chest, buried his face in them. He felt a cool arm wrap around his back, pulling him closer.

"Relax, Anthony," Loki's familiar voice whispered. Despite everything, Tony found himself relaxing, almost against his will, as he leaned into the god, breathing still harsh. Soft fingers brushed away the hair plastered to his forehead and he leaned into the cool touch. His eyes were too heavy to keep open and he let himself sink into Loki. He barely noticed when Loki laid them back, the god keeping an arm around him, Tony's head coming to rest against the god's shoulder. He let out a soft breath, turning so he was curled around the god. Loki's voice rang out comfortingly quiet once more;

"Sleep, Anthony."

And he did.


	5. Okay, so maybe it's love

When Tony awoke the next morning, he was alone. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Loki being there, comforting him back into a deeper sleep. He felt more refreshed than he had since Pepper left.  
He pushed himself out of bed, sighing contently. He made his way to the bathroom, turning water on in the shower full blast, as hot as he could stand it, before he stepped under the spray.  
This was where he did the most thinking.  
Okay, so clearly, both his and Loki's feelings ran deeper than just having sex, and maybe that was a bit worrying. But at the same time, Tony was happy. Happy that Loki had feelings for him, happy that he wasn't alone in this, happy that Loki was still staying there….but if this was going to become anything more than it already was, they were going to have to get to know more about each other. Maybe….stories. He knew there were lots of tales about Loki. So, perhaps, if they were to trade stories….that would do. He gathered the information that he already had about the god; Loki had many names, Loki Liesmith, Loki Silvertongue, Loki Laufeyson, Loki Odinson, Loki the Snake, God of Lies, God of Mischief. He was a frost giant- Jotun- who was raised in Asgard. And that is the entire list of what he knew about Loki.  
Tony sighed in dismal. It was about then that he felt the water beginning to cool. He narrowed his eyes in confusion- he had a wonderful water heater that prevented that from ever happening. Realization hit like a bullet, and he huffed before yelling;

"LOKI!"

He heard a chuckle and the sound of the door opening, soft footsteps following. He poked his head out of the curtain, glowering at the smirking god. "You can mess with a lot of things, but my shower isn't one of them," he growled threateningly.

"Oh, but you were talking to yourself, about me no less," the god said with a smile, a real, honest to god smile that sent tingles down Tony's spine. Shit, Tony did tend to talk out loud when he was deep in thought. Of course Loki would be around to hear it when it was about Loki.

"Fine, maybe I was, but I was just thinking. And I have a proposition," he stated as he pulled his head back, the water once again warm, to rise the shampoo from his head.

"And you're proposing it while you are showering?" Loki asked, clearly amused.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Tony pointed out. The god chuckled.

"True enough. Tell me, what is this proposition?" Loki asked. Tony could practically hear the raised eye brow.

"I realized, now that you're living with me, we should probably know more about each other, though I figured that you wouldn't give up info about yourself without a price, so how about this; a story for a story?" he asked. The god was quiet for a minute, but then Tony heard a huffed snort.

"What makes you believe you are interesting enough that I would wish of hearing one of your tales?" Loki asked.

"You stuck around, Reindeer Games, and I know enough about your MO that I know you would've left already if I wasn't 'interesting enough' for you," Tony said with conviction. Another snort.

"I guess you've been paying more attention than I have been giving you credit for," Loki said, a smile in his voice.

"You're avoiding the question," Tony said.

"I'm merely stating an observation," Loki protested.

"An observation you wouldn't have been making if you were planning on agreeing or disagreeing to my proposal," Tony pointed out with a smile, easily falling into banter with the god.

"Alright, I shall agree to your pointless proposal," Loki said, though his voice was a bit heavier. Tony thought about asking how the god was doing, but then thought against it and turned the water off.

"Mind handing me a towel?" Tony asked, reaching a hand outside the curtain. Instead, Loki opened the curtain to fully expose Tony, wet from his shower and starting to get a bit cold from lack of heat, which Tony quickly protested with an indignant "Hey!" before he was caught in a kiss and pushed up against the wall of the shower, Loki's magical fingers roaming below his waist. Just as Tony was about to let himself unravel, Loki pulled back and smirked at the look on Tony's face.

"Here is your towel, Anthony Stark," Loki said, holding up a towel and placing it in Tony's hand before turning his back and walking away.

"You're an ass, you know that?!" Tony yelled after the god as he wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower. "And I mean it, Loki! Story for a story!" he called. Loki's voice wafted back to him, almost amused.

"I know, Anthony Stark, I know."


	6. Ripping open the sky

Tony found the god standing outside, on the balcony where they'd had their first real confrontation last year. Wow, had it really been a year?  
Loki had his back to him, his hands folded neatly behind him, a faraway look in his eyes as he surveyed the city bathed in pink and orange sunlight from the setting sun.  
The god had practically ignored him all day, exploring the top floors of the tower or simply locking himself in his bedroom. Tony wasn't sure, but he had an idea that Loki wasn't in the 'sharing and caring' mood. Well, that was too bad. A deal was a deal.

"When did you first find out you were Jotun?" Tony asked, walking up to stand a few feet behind the god. Loki didn't even spare him a glance.

"I almost ruined all of this, didn't I?" Loki asked softly. Tony moved his gaze from the surprisingly quiet god and out to the beautiful sights of New York. And, though Tony didn't see many things that he found truly and absolutely beautiful, seeing Loki's shadow, tall and magnificent against the skylines of New York….

"Almost, Loki, but you didn't," Tony pointed out, feeling oddly sympathetic for the god. He had seen the color of Loki's eyes then- it would be hard to forget. The same blue that Barton's had been. Loki had been, at least partly, under the influence of the Tesseract.

"No, but I tried, did I not? I used to see you mortals as ants that belonged under my boot," Loki said, but did not go further.

"And now?" Tony gently pushed.

"I understand that you are not some creature I can do away with. You have worth." And then the god hurried on to collaborate. "You all do, all of you mortals that I once thought of as petty, self-indulged….coming here, being with you, it has changed my view, if only slightly. It seems as though _I _was the petty and self-indulged."

"But…you've changed," Tony said softly, coming to stand beside the god. Loki didn't look at him.

"No, Anthony, I haven't," Loki murmured, eyes still moving over the skyline.

"But you have," he insisted. "Before, you wouldn't have bothered to admit you were wrong, you wouldn't have regretted _almost _ruining New York. You wouldn't have done that. So yes, you did change. Maybe it's not a big change, but it is definitely a change," Tony said, keeping his eyes on the god in determination. Loki was quiet for a moment.

"You surprise me, Anthony," he finally said. Tony's brow furrowed, but before he could ask, Loki continued on. "You let me into your home when no longer than a year in your time, I was trying to slaughter you. You gave me food and drink, a roof to protect, and a bed to sleep. You showed me hospitality when you could have called your fellow Avengers to come dispose of me in my weakened state. You let the hands of a monster caress your body without flinching, welcoming it. You, Anthony, surprise me."

"You're _not _a monster!" Tony growled out, a bit more harshly than he'd intended to. The god looked to him in surprise at his tone and fierceness. "You're not a monster," he repeated, more calmly this time, though still with the fierceness of before.

"Anthony, you are naïve. You wouldn't speak such words if you could see my true form," Loki replied, something almost _sad _in his voice. If only Tony could see those candy-apple green eyes right now.

"Oh, I believe I would," Tony countered. Loki just shook his head. The god's skin started to change, fading into a dark, dark blue. Silvery marks snaked across his face, his eyes flooding with a deep, murky red. Tony stared, utterly at lost for words.

"This is what I am, Anthony. You may as well run, repulsed. It is what happens when one sees what I truly am." Loki's voice was deeper, gravely. It was bitter when he spoke. Loki was absolutely, utterly….

"Beautiful," Tony breathed out, eyes moving over Loki. Loki's scarlet eyes widened.

"What is it you spoke?" the god asked, voice breathless with hope.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Loki," Tony whispered, reaching out and gently running his fingers across one of the marks on Loki's cheeks. Tony's fingers moved down, resting just above Loki's heart; Tony felt it beating rapidly, pounding against the god's ribcage, a flutter against his fingertips. Tony moved his other hand up to cup the god's icy cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"I don't understand. What trickery is this?" Loki whispered, eyes wide, but he didn't pull away from Tony's touch.

"It's not a trick, Loki. You are…breathtaking…." Tony whispered, utterly at loss as to describe how beautiful Loki was; he was, Tony decided, what would happen if someone had ripped open the night sky and let the stars come crashing through.  
Loki's skin slowly faded back to its milky color, his eyes turning back to their forest green.  
Tony didn't let go of Loki, instead curling an arm around the god's waist and tugging him closer as he went up on his toes, gently brushing his lips across Loki's. The god tensed but did not pull away. After a moment he sank into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Tony, trapping the mortal to his chest.  
A Jotun with skin the color of night, a human with the heart as bright as the stars.  
That was the moment both of them would remember for the rest of their lives; mortal and immortal, trapped together in a passionate confession of love, the darkness of the night sky meeting the brightness of the stars that shine within it.


	7. Story time!

It had been two days since their first kiss- Tony says first because it was their first real, meaningful kiss, so it was technically their first- and things were going good. Well, as good as can be expected for the Man of Iron and the God of Mischief.  
It was rather late in the night, and they were lying together in Tony's too big bed in the silk sheets, tangled in each other's arms, when Tony brought it up again.

"So, that night…." Yes, the night as their first kiss was, and would always be, known as 'that night'. "I asked you when you first found out when you were Jotun. Now, I want to rephrase that; how did you first find out?" Tony asked, turning his head to look up at Loki. Loki looked like he was battling in an internal conflict before he sighed.

"Well, a deal is a deal, I suppose. It was about three years ago, your time. I was in battle in Jotunhiem, when a Jotun took hold of my arm. Typically, the Jotun would've burnt my arm- frost bite- and that could possibly ended use of it. My skin did change color, as it was supposed to, though I didn't feel the pain of the burn." Loki stopped for a moment and took a deep, slow breath. Tony's brow furrowed.

"You don't have to tell me, it's alright," he said, taking Loki's hand in his own, twining their fingers together.

"No, I've already started. There would be no point in stopping. As I was saying, I didn't feel pain. It was then that I realized I was different. When Thor and I- along with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif- returned home, I immediately confronted Odin. He told me of my true parentage, and, as expected, I did not take it well," Loki was staring off into the distance now, his eyes haunted. This time, Tony didn't interrupt. Loki's voice was much softer now, a vulnerability in it that he didn't show often. "I'd been lied to my entire life, Anthony, taught to hate the very creature I am." Loki broke off then, and Tony kissed the god's knuckles. There was a beat of silence that Tony did not dare break, letting Loki get his façade back up, at least to gather himself, before he said;

"Alright. I guess it's your turn now." Loki was quiet for a moment before his eyes moved to the faint glow of the arc reactor through Tony's shirt. Tony tensed, knowing what was coming.

"How is it that you gained this?" Loki asked, gently tapping his fingers on the reactor. Tony took a breath, trying to push back the memories. "You mustn't answer if you do not wish to," Loki added.

"Hey, like you said; a deals a deal. It was about…five years ago. I used to make weapons. Remember how I told you that, but also told you I stopped? Well, I was riding in a tank through Afghanistan, when a bomb took out the tank in front of us. Colonel James Rhodes- one of my best friends- told me to stay in the tank. I didn't listen, because you know what, I'm Tony Fucking Stark and I do what I want. Well, that didn't work out well for me." Tony took a deep breath as the memories played out in his mind in sequence, shooting back at him like bullets. "I hid behind a rock, trying to stay away from gun fire, when a bomb landed next to me, and you know what it said on the side?" Tony laughed a bitter laugh. "Stark. It was one of my own missiles. It blew up, sending shrapnel pieces into my chest. I was taken captive by the Afghans. A man named Yinsen…." He trailed off as emotions welled up in his chest. "He saved me. He got all the shrapnel from my chest that he could, and built one of these," he tapped the arc reactor, "From scratch, powered on a car battery, to save me. Long story short, I ended up captive for three months, making my first suit with Yinsen's help. He was killed as we left, so I set all the Afghan's arms supply on fire," he said, clasping his trembling hands together. He still had nightmares about that, finding Yinsen, bloody and dying, trekking through the desert feeling utterly hopeless…..Loki's warm hands taking his own pulled him from the depths of his own mind. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Of course not," Loki said softly, tugging Tony closer and kissing the crown of his head. Tony sighed, wrapping both arms around Loki and laying his head on the god's chest. "Glad you're here," Tony mumbled sleepily. He didn't know how Loki could do that, make him feel safer and tired and loved all at the same time. He sank into the god's comforting embrace, and for the second time, he heard those soft words whispered, this time like a prayer;

"Sleep, Anthony."

And, like last time, he did.


	8. Soul mates? Nah

When Tony awoke, he was wrapped in the sleeping god's arms, not entirely a bad way to wake up, especially with how….peaceful Loki looked asleep. It was as if all his worries had melted away over night. It was a sight Tony vowed to see more often. Not wanting to wake the god, Tony decided not to try to slip free of his arms. Instead he lay in their comforting warmth, reveling in the feeling of safety that he had long since abandoned getting the chance to feel again.  
So, what was there for him to do if he couldn't move? Think. And that was something he did best, even when his thoughts got a little….cluttered. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right word for it. More like a tornado whirling around, scattering each of his thoughts in every which way. Needless to say, last night's talk had been a bit unexpected, to say the least. Not a bad unexpected, not at all. Just simply unexpected. Okay, maybe not simply. It seemed he couldn't find the right words this morning. He had to admit, it was nice knowing about the god, though he didn't necessarily like having to tell one of his own gruesome tales- nice going, Stark, brilliant idea with the story swap. It was preferable to an awkward silence of not knowing. And he had to admit, it was nice actually talking to someone, being in a….well….what were they in? Was it a relationship? We're they bound to get married on some far off island in the middle of nowhere and nowhere with ice cream and strippers? Oh yes, he'd figured it out. They were fucking soul mates.  
He scoffed softly to himself, wondering just how far off the rocker he was. He gazed up to the god once more, only to see Loki looking down at him, gorgeous green orbs half covered and shadowed by long lashes.

"I can hear you thinking, Anthony," Loki said with a soft smile.

"I was talking again, wasn't I?" he asked, ducking his head a bit.

"Not as much as you were before, though this time I did hear, what was it….'fucking soul mates'?" the god questioned with a smirk.

"Hush," he grumbled, lightly slapping at Loki's bare chest before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his soft, inviting lips.

"We had better get up. We've already wasted the morning away," Loki murmured. Tony made no move to get up, instead brushing his lips across Loki's collar bone.

"Or," he said, moving up to rake his teeth across the god's Adams apple. "We could stay in bed," another kiss to the underside of his jaw. "And do dirty things to each other," and again to the corner of his lips. "That I really shouldn't," to the other corner of the gods lips. "Bring into detail." He planted a kiss against Loki's lips.

"You cannot persuade me to stay in bed all day with your lips, Anthony," Loki pointed out, gazing down at him with a smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Tony asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Up, Anthony," Loki ordered as sternly as he could with that goofy smile still on his face. Tony huffed in mock anger and made his way out of bed, standing in front of Loki with his arms crossed when the god remained sprawled on the bed.

"You too, mister," Tony said with as much authority as he could muster.

"You might have a better influence if you weren't standing completely exposed," Loki said smugly. Tony shrugged.

"Really?" He looked down at himself. "I think I'm quite fetching like this," he threw back.

"'Fetching'? Anthony, who knew you to use such words?" the god teased as he pulled himself from the soft layers of silk.

"Oh, I am chock full of surprises," Tony replied, grinning, looking over the god's graceful body and flawless milky skin. His eyes moved to the black curls framing Loki's face, making his eyes pop even more. He leaned in, brushing his lips across Loki's and Loki smiled this adorable little half smile when Tony pulled back. "I'm off to shower, Anthony. I shall return soon," Loki said before moving into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. No matter how much Tony wanted to join him, he let the god have his privacy. Tony would have his way with Loki tonight anyways. He watched the closed bathroom door for a moment, already missing Loki's presence.  
Tony huffed to himself indignantly. Soul mates? What was he thinking….absolutely not. Never.  
Or, at least that's what he told himself.


	9. Nice timing, Cap

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later when there was a rather demanding knock on the door for this floor. Tony sighed.

"JARVIS?" he asked.

"Running searches now, sir. It appears that Captain Rodgers is outside right now," the AI replied. Tony felt his eyes widen in surprise. _Fuck_.

"Fuck." He stood, throwing on clothes as he jumps up. "Shit…." He mumbled, dragging on his jeans and boxers. "Course he fucking chooses now…never came before….maybe he'll just go away…." He tugged on a black tee shirt, standing there and listening for a moment, but the knock comes again. "God dammit…."

He made his way out to the door, tugging it open.

"Well, good morning to you, Cap'n," Tony said, gazing calmly at him.

"Stark," Steve said with an assertive nod. "Director Fury sent me for you."

"Why couldn't he, oh, I don't know, _call?_" Tony asked, annoyance seeping into his tone.

"He _tried_. You didn't answer." Steve narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"I do try _not _to answer when it's Fury," Tony replied, shrugging. It was then that Loki, God of Perfect Timing, called out.

"Anthony?" And came out, wrapped only in a towel, still wet from his shower. Tony winced, and Steve froze, eyes wide before narrowing. "Oh dear…." Loki murmured, and Tony could hear the wince in his voice without turning around. Tony closed his eyes, blowing out a breath.

"Okay, don't do anything rash, Rodgers-" Tony began but was cut off as Rodgers dove at Loki. The fist crashed into Loki's ribs, a harsh cracking sound following, and a surprised gasp from Loki. Tony felt rage boil up inside him, threatening to explode as Rodgers raises another fist and Loki does absolutely _nothing _to fight back.  
"Hey," Tony snapped, fists clenched, his entire being tense and prepared to call his suit to him if need be. "There's only one rule I give you, Rodgers: don't touch my stuff," he growled out. Rodgers stopped, his fist inches from Loki's face, his eyes narrowed and set upon Tony.

"And you," Rodgers said lowly, turning to face him, face red with rage. "You harbored a criminal, for god knows _how long_, without bothering to tell S.H.I.E.L.D**_, _**hell, even _Bruce _would've sufficed! I knew you had authority problems, but _this_…." Rodgers sat in his rage, his fists clenching before one flew back, preparing to strike. Tony saw the blow coming, and tried to turn, the punch landing into the muscle of his shoulder. He let out a gasp at the bolt of pain that shot down to his fingers, making them tingle.

"I do not suggest you lay a hand on him, Captain Rodgers," Loki's voice said lowly, dangerously. That only served to piss off Rodgers even more, and he turned towards Loki again. Tony, despite the finger numbing pain in his shoulder- super soldier here, remember?- called his suit to him, the hand pieces latching around his fingers before moving up to his elbows. He curled his metal fingers around Rodgers biceps.

"Rodgers!" Tony snapped, getting the hulking mans attention even as he struggled.

"What?" Steve snapped, glaring down at the metal hands bruising his arms.

"You need to calm down before you do anything you're going to regret-" But Steve had already pried himself from Tony's tight grip, but for the time being wasn't punching anyone.

"I think I need to leave." Steve said suddenly, abruptly straightening up and glaring at Loki and Tony one last time before stalking out, slamming the door behind him. Tony sighed deeply, letting the metal pieces fall away and onto the ground, scrubbing a hand over his face.  
Loki made his way over, passing a hand over his chest before setting a careful hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Anthony?" came the soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony replied, silently fuming. _How dare Steve? _Run in here, acting all high and mighty, like _he _hadn't ever hurt anyone? How _dare _he come in here, demanding he see Fury and then _touching his stuff_.

"Anthony, it is alright," Loki said, moving forward and tugging his shirt to the side to examine the already swollen and bruised shoulder. "Perhaps we should have Asgard's medics-"

"No, it's not that bad. And besides, you can't go back there. Not now. Who knows what they'd do to you." And he sure as hell wasn't letting anyone touch his stuff.  
Not again. Never again.

And anyone who tried was going to have to go through him.

_A/N: Well guys, I'm not really sure if I actually like this chapter or not. I know it doesn't seem like Rodgers would do this type of thing, but he was more than a little angry that Loki had used his glow stick of destiny to control one of his men and then killed another. And we know he and Tony don't get along...well, at all...anyways, let me know what you think! I might delete this chapter and replace it with a different one..._


	10. Love you too, Fury

It was around noon the next day when Tony got the call. He crawled out of bed, sore where it matters but happy none the less. Well, sort of happy. If people didn't call at ass-crack in the morning, he might be happier. Loki was still snoring happily away- which Tony may or may not have thought was completely adorable. Tony tugged on his boxers and a pair of sweats before making his way to table to grab his phone. He stepped out of the room as to not to wake Loki and blearily tapped the 'Answer' button.

"'ello?" he mumbled.

"Stark, nice of you to actually pick up."

Tony felt his blood boil, but, for the moment, stuffed back down the urge to yell.

"Yeah, well, someone had to answer the phone, seeing as how everyone else is still _sleeping_," Tony said. Okay, maybe not his best comeback, but it would do. Just enough to piss Fury off.

"Don't get smart with me, Stark. You've got a helluva lot of nerve, after the stunt you just pulled," Fury said in that 'don't sass me, boy' tone of his.

"If we're talking about the same stunt, I'm still pulling it," he pointed out. God, he needed a drink. It was too early for this shit. Especially after the night he just had.

"We're gonna talk about this. You have fifteen minutes. You'd better be here." And with that, the one eyed asshole hung up. Tony sat listening to the dialing tone, fuming in anger, before he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"What did the Director need?" Loki asked, resting his chin on Tony's head.

"He wants to know why I'm babysitting you," Tony said, turning to press his lips to the gods, running his fingers through the mussed hair before pulling back. "Well, I'm off," he said, heading to his room and tugging on a gray suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Why not look good while his sanity was being questioned? He ran his fingers through his hair as Loki followed him out of the room.

"Off to where?" the god asked, raising a brow.

"To get grounded," he replied, calling his suit to him. The pieces latched onto his body and he smiled at Loki. "See you soon, Lo. Don't leave the house, and try to stay in the bedroom or my lab." He waggled his metal encased fingers and made his way outside, jumping off the balcony and heading to the Helicarrier.

When he got there, he was met with an angry looking Natasha, a pissed off looking Steve, an ever so calm Bruce, Clint sharpening arrows in a more than threatening manner, a smiling Norse God and a stoic Fury.

"Now I can ask this in person; just what the _hell _were you thinking, Stark?" Fury called out. Tony ignored the murderous glares he was getting- and the smile from Thor- and raised a brow.

"When, just now? Or maybe when I saved the entirety of Manhattan from a nuke that _your _guys sent? Or when I decided that everyone, including gods, deserve second chances?" Tony asked, tilting his head.

"You show some respect, Stark," Rodgers snapped. Tony ignored him, eyes on Fury. Fury, in turn, ignored Tony.

"What do we do with him? We can't trust him. He's lied to us, used us, stolen classified information and now harbored a criminal."

"We could lock him up until we find something better, though we'll have to take away all his gadgets," Natasha suggested.

"Guys, I'm right here," Tony pointed out. He was ignored again.

"That'll have to do for now," Fury said. Natasha nodded and came forward, taking Tony's arm. Tony narrowed his eyes and called his suit to him, yanking away….until Natasha found out what he was planning and did some fancy move Tony didn't even have time to see coming before a heavy boot connected with his head and he was out.

He awoke with a throbbing head and a bleeding arm. Natasha had cut out the sensors in his arms so he could no longer call his suit to him. He attempted to get up, but his arms were bound tightly behind him with unforgiving metal shackles that were attached to the floor. He glanced around; he was in a cage similar to Loki's- all glass- but his wasn't about to fall out of the sky.

"Nat, come on," he said, turning to face the agent he knew was there. She was staring at him, arms crossed.

"You don't get to ask for mercy right now, Stark. You deliberately didn't tell us," Natasha said.

"Well, if I had known what a warm welcome I would be getting, I would've made sure to," Tony drawled. Natasha didn't bat an eye.

"I would get comfy, Stark. You're gonna be in here a while." And with that, she turned her back and walked out. Tony sighed, trying to shift his arms, but the shackles were too tight. _Shackles. What was this, the middle ages? _It was then that Tony heard a soft, all too familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, all chained up for me? Really, Anthony, I'm touched."

Tony turned with a smile.

"Only for you, Lo. Only for you."


	11. All chained upheh

Tony's smile widened as the god came forward, pushing him into the wall. He couldn't bring himself to care about the sharp stab of pain in his shoulders.

"Though before I rescue you, I _do _think I am entitled to a little fun, don't you?" Loki purred, rubbing up against Tony. Tony let out a soft gasp.

"Yeah, I think you are," he mumbled. Loki's smile widened and he ran his fingers across Tony's abdomen in a feather light touch that made him shiver, and lover still, over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Oh my, eager are we?" Loki drawled, trailing his fingers up Tony's sides. Tony arched into the touch, tugging helplessly on his chains, a low growl of frustrated pleasure tearing from his throat as he was unable to free his arms. Loki chuckled softly, emphasizing his own freedom by running his fingers along every inch of skin he could find, his hands finding their way under Tony's shirt.

"If Nat catches us, I'm totally blaming you," Tony rasped, eyes falling shut. "I'm getting you back for this once we get to the bedroom.

"Oh, Anthony. The vulnerability," Loki kissed his jaw line, fingers moving to unbutton Tony's shirt. "Of being trapped here," another kiss to his collar bone. "Just waiting for someone to catch us," below his arc reactor. "Is so much better," above his belly button. "Than in the bedroom." and then another above the rim of his pants. Tony shivered.

"You never can stop talking, can you? Why don't you show me what else that mouth of yours is good for, _Silvertongue_," Tony drawled. A smile tugged up Loki's lips and the god's hands moved to Tony's pants, unbuttoning them and sliding his boxers to his knees.  
After that, Tony was lost in pleasure.

When they had finished, Tony with weak knees and Loki with a wide smile, Loki moved cleaned Tony up, sliding his pants back up, tucking his shirt back in, straightening his tie. The god's hands moved to his wrists, which were rubbed raw and almost bleeding with how much Tony had been yanking on his restraints, and attempted to use magic to get the chains off. But this, in turn, sent a jolt of electrifying pain up Tony's arms, through his shoulders, up into his neck and straight into his head that made him see stars. He let out a gasp and sagged back against the wall, half sliding down. He wouldn't made it all the way down had Loki not been there to hold him up.

"I think," Tony gasped out. "They magic proofed the chains…." He leaned into the god, resting his newly throbbing head- god damn, this was as bad as his worst migraines, and he ran a multi-million dollar company; he knew migraines- against Loki's solid shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his fresh, woody scent.

"So it would appear," Loki murmured, gently stroking his hair and it felt so, so good. It was then that Tony's aching shoulders also decided to join the parade with the pain in his head and the sting in his wrists. He attempted to roll them, but they were held firmly in place by the chains binding his hands behind his back. Loki didn't have to ask, instead slowly moving them both to the ground, Tony sitting in front of him with his legs folded beneath him, Loki kneeling behind him. Deft, strong fingers began to knead into his aching shoulders and he let out a contended sigh, leaning slightly into the touch.

"Thanks, Lo," he murmured, eyes falling closed.

"Of course, my love," Loki said just as softly, moving one hand lower to massage his lower back. He moaned softly- his back _always_ hurt right there, whether it was from stress or constantly bending over at his work desk, he didn't know. What he _did _know- and had known for quite some time (wink wink, nudge, nudge)- was that Loki had magic fingers.  
The massage continued on for the better part of a half hour, until Tony's eyes felt too heavy to hold open and he felt himself sagging. An arm curled around his shoulders, and he felt his head come to rest against Loki's chest.

"Sleep, Anthony."

He didn't know how the god always managed to do that, but Tony felt safe and warm, wrapped in those protective arms.

And, like every other time, he slept.


	12. I'd like that 'Worlds Best Dad' mug back

Tony awoke slowly to the sound of raised voices and the absence of warmth at his back. His brow furrowed and he opened his eyes, bleary with sleep. He blinked a few times, and ever so slowly, Natasha came into focus, and she was yelling at someone. He looked around her and spotted Loki, arms chained in front of him, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent at either of his sides.  
Tony's eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is going on? Let him go!" He almost yelled it, but was able to control himself…at least for the moment.

"Relax, Stark. We just want to talk to him," Natasha said in that too calm voice of hers.

"Yeah, and I make good decisions," Tony shot back. Natasha sighed.

"Look, we can bring a monitor in so you can see-" she began, but Tony quickly cut her off.

"No. It's way too easy to send a loop feed. I want to be there." His tone left no room for argument.

"Stark, we can't just bring you in there with someone you've been housing, especially when we know what you can do-"

"Keep the shackles on then," Tony said, yanking pointedly on the chains. "I can't do anything I can't see, and in case you hadn't noticed, my hands _are _behind me back. Where I _can't see them_."

Natasha sighed this 'how did I get stuck with him?' sigh before nodding to one of the guards by the door. The guard came and opened the door to Tony's cell, undoing the shackles from the chains but keeping the metal firmly around his wrists, tightening it a bit even. Tony glared daggers at what he could see of the guard, but allowed himself to be pushed forward.

"You are something else, Stark," Natasha mumbled.

"Says the assassin," Tony snapped, but he already felt better, being close to Loki. Natasha ignored him, and motioned for them to follow, Loki in the middle and Tony in the back. Tony didn't like the feeling of constriction he was feeling; it reminded him all too much of Afghanistan.  
They passed Bruce's lab on the way to the conference room, and the doctors eyes followed Loki and Tony, softening when the landed on Tony. Tony nodded his head in acknowledgement and flashed a crooked smile before the doctor was out of view and they were entering the conference room.

"Director," Loki said as he entered the room.

"Father," Tony said, a smirk tugging up his lips. "I think I'm gonna need that 'Worlds Best Dad' mug back."

Fury raised the mug and swirled it around. "This one? I'm using it." And then he took a pointed drink of coffee. Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat at the opposite head of the table where he usually sat.

"Alright, now that you're both here, care to explain why you've been hiding a war criminal in your place?" Fury asked once Loki was seated as well.

"Director, if I may-" Loki began, but was cut off.

"You may not," Fury said, his one eye focusing on Tony.

"Uh, because I don't work for you? Because I don't have to report everything I do to you? Because I have a life? Because my life isn't your life?" Tony listed, ticking off the items on his fingers behind his back. He stood, stuffing his hands in his butt pockets. "Fury, I hate to break it to you, but you can't control me. I am a grown man- usually- and I can make my own decisions. In case you hadn't noticed, I run a multi-million dollar company. And seeing as how you _do not_, I wouldn't expect you to understand that running a multi-million dollar company involves making _my own _decisions-"

"I believe Ms. Potts makes most of those decisions," Natasha cut in.

"-and not allowing someone else to control my life," Tony continued as if she hadn't spoke. "I can't do my job if I constantly have people- which I do- trying to run my life- like you- if I want to continue making my living. I used to make weapons, now I don't. No, now, I produce products with _clean energy_, such as my tower. And in my tower, everything _runs _on clean energy, which is far more efficient."

Tony wandered over to the control panels and turned to face Fury again, fingers tapping lazily against the screen behind him.

"Is there a point to this, Stark? I already know how your tower runs," Fury said, sounding bored.

"Being more efficient means my tower _also _has more advanced security systems. I can keep Loki locked in there if I wanted to. I could block his magic if I wanted to. I _could _do a lot of things- If I actually thought he was a threat, and, as it would be; _I don't_." Tony dragged his fingers along the screen.

"And why would we listen to you? Why should we trust you with a war criminal? Why should we allow _you _to decide whether he is dangerous or not?" Fury threw questions at him, rapid fire.

"Uh, because I'm the smartest person in the room?" Tony suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Natasha spoke up.

"Um, I did create a brand spankin' new element. I do own the _only _company running on clean energy. My dad _is _Howard Stark, creator of Captain America. You choose." He met eyes with Natasha, and then Fury, and finally, Loki, silently telling the god it was time. And, as it was, Loki understood. "And I would choose fast. You don't have long." He smirked. Fury narrowed his eyes and Natasha laid her hands on her guns.

"Are you _threatening us_, Stark?" Fury asked, voice low and dangerous.

"Oh no," Tony said with a wicked smile that looked too much like Loki's for comfort. "I'm warning you." And with that, he pressed the red button that had come up on the screen. Warning signals screamed, red lights flashed, eyes widened, guns were pulled. The Helicarrier tipped to the side as engines two and four were shut down. The shackles- of course, mechanic because Fury was an idiot and programmed everything, including his magic proof mechanic cuffs, to one system- fell off his wrists and then Loki's, with an audible click. Loki sprang over as soon as he was free, twining his fingers with Tony's. Tony calmly called out, his voice laced with warning,

"Next time I tell you to let him go; you let him go." Tony smiled, feeling the warmth of Loki's magic spread throughout his body.  
"I told you I was the smartest person in the room." His voice echoed throughout the room, the last traces of their presence.

The agents dove at him consecutively, but they dove through empty air.

Loki and Tony were already gone.


	13. Bonded

They appeared in Stark Tower at exactly the same time Tony had left, telling Loki to stay in his room or the lab. The ache in his shoulders made itself known, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was home.

"And here I thought you made spectacular entrances," Loki said, smiling over at him, their fingers still laced. Tony chuckled, remembering when he hacked Nat's system and played AC/DC when he blasted Loki in Germany.

"I do," Tony said with a grin. "Jarv? You there?" he called.

"Always, sir. Welcome home." JARVIS replied. "I don't believe S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be very happy with you, after your escape, sir," the AI commented.

"Eh, let them be unhappy. I could care less. We know we can escape now. We'll do it again," Tony leaned in and pecked Loki on the cheek. Loki smiled and turned his face, capturing Tony's lips.

"I do believe you owe me. Something about just waiting until we got to the bedroom," Loki murmured. Tony smiled widely, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist, the other around the god's neck, tangling his fingers in the god's hair, gently tugging his head back and kissing a path along his neck, raking his teeth across the god's Adams apple. He let out a low growl as Loki gently tugged on his hair, pulling him away from his neck. "But first, you need sleep, my love. It has been quite a week, and I do not think that floor was as comfortable as you made it seem."  
Tony shrugged, not willing to admit that he was kind of tired, or that the floor had killed his back. Man, he was getting old.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Tony grumbled, stomping his way to the bedroom, throwing himself down on the bed with his arms crossed to fully complete the 'petulant five year old' look. Loki smiled softly as he came in.

"I didn't say I wouldn't join you," the god said, and gently pushing Tony down onto the bed, face first. Tony huffed indignantly as he hit the bed, but sighed contentedly when Loki straddled his thighs and gently began to massage the muscles in Tony's lower back, instantly making him feel relaxed and sleepy. Damn that god and damn his hands. Loki moved his fingers up to knead into his shoulders, and Tony felt his eyes fall closed. The god leaned down, brushing his lips across Tony's ear.

"Sleep, Anthony."

He'd heard those words many times, and yet the effect did not change. He slept.

He woke to Loki's harsh breaths. He didn't feel them. No, he _heard _them. It took his mind a moment to process _why _he didn't feel a warm body next to his. It took another to realize Loki was curled up on the opposite side of the bed. And one more to realize he was having nightmares.

"Lo?" he mumbled, moving to roll over beside Loki, sitting up. He wrapped the god in his arms, and flinched right along with Loki when the god did. "Shhh, shhhh," Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki's forehead. "You're alright." This was entirely new to him- he didn't help people with nightmares- he _had _them, so he wasn't entirely sure what to do.  
Loki bolted upright then, right out of Tony's arms, causing Tony to flail and fall off the bed. The god was looking around with wide, terrified eyes.

"Tony?!" he called. He sounded…panicked.

"Lo, I'm right here, don't worry," he said, scrambling to his feet and back onto the bed. Loki let out a soft sob of relief, and Tony barely had time to register his surprise before arms were wrapping tightly around him. He held the god equally as tightly to his chest, murmuring soft words of comfort.

"I-I thought you were dead. In…in my dream, you died….it felt so real, Anthony," Loki whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm here, Lo. I'm not dead. You're okay, I'm okay. We're okay," he said softly into the god's hair. Loki nodded half heartedly, and Tony frowned, pulling back only to lean in and press a kiss to the other's temple, and then his lips. Loki sighed into his lips and hugged him tighter, deepening the kiss into something more intimate, a secret never to be shared.  
Tony felt a surge of power jolt through him, mixed with a shot of heat and something he couldn't identify. Loki clearly felt it too, and pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Okay….what was that?" Tony questioned, looking dumbly between Loki and himself. Loki didn't answer, instead leaning closer and tugging Tony's shirt from his head. Tony stared with wide eyed shock.  
His reactor was casting an eerily beautiful hombre of green-white light across his lover's body like the reflection of water against a mirror.  
"What just happened?" he breathed out, entranced, as he brushed his fingers across the cool metal of his arc reactor.

"Beautiful…." Loki murmured. Tony's eyes widened a bit more.

"I don't understand," Tony said, frustrated now. "What happened?"

"I can't believe it…." Loki started in an oddly soft voice. He held up a hand, and the same green-white light danced through his fingertips, caressed his hand. Tony watched, amazed, until he remembered; Loki's magic should have been _green_, but now, instead had the old color of the arc reactors light _mixed _with the green. His mind whirled, trying to catch up with the events of the night.  
"A bond," Loki finally said, and when he looked up, his eyes were shining.

"A…_bond?_" Tony breathed out, shocked but hopeful. Loki nodded and Tony's smile widened, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Loki's, brushing a kiss across his brow.  
"Guess you're stuck with me now," Tony said with a grin, laying him and Loki down.

"Oh, Anthony, stuck isn't the right word," Loki murmured, laying his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I love you." Tony surprised himself with the words, and was even more surprised he meant them. Loki sucked in a sharp breath, and for a moment, Tony was afraid he'd overstepped his bounds. He shouldn't have worried.

"I love you too, darling," Loki replied, pressing a kiss to the center of the arc reactor before laying his head back against Tony's shoulder.  
Tony smiled.

The waterfall of light softly bathed the room in an hombre of green and white, chasing away the darkness that had once seemed infinite.

"Sleep, Loki."

And, for the first time but never the last, Loki slept.

_"…but, thank god, I am as good as the best."  
-Walt Whitman_

_A/N: Wow, guys. This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me so far, and for everyone who's read. I love you, my dear readers!_


End file.
